


Still Infatuated

by Hp_fan_extreme



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hp_fan_extreme/pseuds/Hp_fan_extreme
Summary: Norma has a dream.





	Still Infatuated

I lie alone in bed. Isn't that how it always ends? It's always just me and my regrets that end up here, never what I want it to be.

I sigh, wiping a tear from the side of my face. Romero's taken that body, and thank God for it. I'll have nightmares about it for a few weeks. All I can remember are gunshots. The way he'd slapped me...God, how could he do that? He kept saying he loved me. I wish he did. 

But he's gone. Dead. And he deserves to be, exploiting that girl like that. That bastard got her in bed and tortured her, and I could relate...but still, still my disgusting mind can only remember how it felt when he invited me over that night.

_Now I am going to take care of you, Norma Bates._

He'd made me feel special, that's for sure. The way he looked at me...those clear eyes could see past me. I can bet that he had his suspicions about Keith Summers, and still he could look at me like that. Like I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

I can't tell how much time has passed as I replay each day in my head - Romero and Shelby turning up at midnight as we were pulling up the carpet, the nights at his house, the community festival. I could hardly imagine him being the disgusting villain he is. Hell, the only way I can is by picturing his bloody body collapsing dead on my steps, the gun pointing at my face, and the terrified look on the Asian girl's face as she ran to her death.

He's a murderer, a rapist, and God only knows what else. And still, I feel infatuated with him. As if it wasn't him that had shot Dylan in the arm...as if he was like Norman, with blackouts where he wasn't himself.

I slowly slip into sleep.

_"Hey," I hear a voice at my shoulder, a familiar yet not quite welcome voice. I turn and stifle a gasp, not that I'm surprised._

_"Zack," I whisper, barely audible. But he hears and takes my hands._

_"I love you, Norma Bates," I hear him say, as he leans into my neck. His lips plant soft kisses, not hungrily, but tenderly, along it, up to my jawline then my ear. His breath is hot and heavy, as if he's been running. He seems to read my thoughts and pulls away, putting one hand under my chin as stroking my cheek with his thumb._

_"I'm not gonna hurt you. Just trust me, okay?"_

_I nod, trying to hold the tears back which threaten to fall as I remember his swollen, bloody eye and the manic look he'd had as he'd slapped me. I didn't want that to happen here. It would be different._

_I take the initiative this time, taking his hand from my chin and placing it at my waist. As soon as I let go it begins to wander, lower and lower, and I don't even care anymore about what deeds those hands have done. All I need is to be with him again._

_I begin to unbutton his shirt, slowly but surely, and open it to reveal his toned chest and torso. His shirt flutters to the floor and he spins me around and holds me against him for a second, before unzipping my dress and sliding it off my shoulders. It pools around my feet and I step out of it, taking his hand._

_I am aware of our surroundings now - It is my bedroom. I lead him to the bed and climb on, as he follows suit. Soon, his belt and trousers are discarded on the floor with my dress and his shirt, and we're kissing. Kissing as if our life depends on it, and we're the only people that exist. My heartbreak pours through and I'm crying, on him, for what he's done and what I've done. It's always beautiful people who do stupid things, horrible things, and God, he's so beautiful._

_We're lying down know, and he's on top of me. It feels so natural, in my rational thought it's obscene. Yet, my irrational thought is ruling here. He's lips feels so familiar, the way his body fits around mine, it's so, so beautiful._

_He moves down, planting soft kisses along my collarbone and down my chest. He reaches under me and unclasps my bra as I shrug it off my shoulders. His hands roam for a while, eliciting moans from me which make me feel vulgar, knowing who this man is, but still I don't try to stop him. Not because I can't, but simply because I don't want to._

_He sits up and smiles down at me, that angelic smile which seems to apologize without knowing what he's apologizing for, his sad clear eyes looking at me with love. Which is impossible, but I accept it, because I need it._

_"You're so beautiful, you make my heart heart." I remember those words, from our first kiss. I sit up, too, and meet his lips with mine, as I roll him over so I'm on top. I pull his boxers down, discarding them to the pile, and position myself above him. I remembered the feeling of completion from the first time, and my dream mimics it, as I lower myself down, our voices of pleasure coming together. It's the first time in years that I made love to someone, instead of just having sex to get rid of my horniness. He pulls my face to look at him, so our eyes meet inevitably, as he smiles at me. I move slowly, wanting to treasure the moment. I moan softly as we both begin to reach a climax, from the tension and the pleasure, and the knowledge that this will be the last time._

_His beautiful face...a devil in an angel's costume...is seared into my mind. Because, even after all I know about him, my mind seems to cancel it out, and I'm still, in a terrifyingly wrong way, infatuated with Zack Shelby._


End file.
